


金选手不高兴

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	金选手不高兴

奥瑟教练曾说，为了不让他的冰场发生星球大战，把几个小子的训练时间全部隔开了。

但这并不能阻止孩子们私下悄悄搞事。

羽生结弦在这天训练完之后洗了个澡，随便吃了点东西当做晚饭，然后愉悦的哼着不成调子的歌来到金博洋的宿舍。

他敲了敲眼前的门，得到“没有锁，自己进来”的回复后，开心的走进去。

映入眼帘的是小朋友在地上垫了个瑜伽垫子趴在什么玩手机的模样。

“...你在干什么？”

“压筋啊。”金博洋抬起眸子来看了一眼人，随后接着在手机上敲敲敲。

“我太久没练柔韧度了，随便压压腿都能疼死..”

“喔....”羽生结弦歪歪脑袋，“需要帮忙吗？”

金博洋玩着手机的手一顿：“不用不用。”

“不用不好意思，”羽生结弦笑了，“以前我和哈维尔也一起练韧性，但他每次叫出声来的时候都太难听了，就像土拨鼠。”

听到土拨鼠，金博洋笑出了声：“你别被他听到，不然可能会被打。”

羽生结弦也笑了，他把宿舍的门关上，走到金博洋的跟前，微微弯下身子将小朋友的手机抢到手里，扔到了床上。

“...喂！”

“刚刚就想这么做了，压筋也不能太松懈呀，博洋？”

“没有松懈！！...就是太疼，想玩手机分散点注意力。”

“哪里有不疼的道理。”

羽生结弦瞬间抓住了金博洋的脚腕提起来向前压。

“唔...嘶！”一切来的太突然，金博洋想骂人，“你你你做什么！放开放开要死了——”

“不行呀，”羽生结弦啧啧两声，“柔韧这种东西，一不练很快就会变得僵硬，到时候很多动作做的就不完美了，我是在为博洋好哦。”

金博洋只觉得自己的腿侧和腰要断了，他嗯嗯呜呜的敲着地板，一口一个谋财害命。

“两分钟，自己数，数完了我们换下一个动作。”

“两分钟...！这么长！！？”

金博洋知道自己大概是逃不过这个魔鬼的手掌的了。

“一...！”

腿好酸。

“二！”

啊为什么人要有痛觉。

“......三！”

金博洋从来没有觉得两分钟这么长，而当他真正的数到了一百二十，羽生结弦将他的腿放下来之后，他觉得自己累的像滑了一场自由滑。

“说真的，”他喘着气，额头也冒出了汗珠，“我宁愿去练一百次跳跃，也不想经历这一百二十秒。”

“这么夸张吗？”羽生结弦捏了捏金博洋的小腿：“别趴着了，坐起来。”

瑜伽垫上的小朋友不情不愿的坐起来，腰部的疼痛感刺激得他头皮发麻。

羽生结弦将金博洋的左脚按到了他右腿根部的位置，然后走到了小朋友的身后，按着他的身子往前压。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊——”

金博洋叫出声来才意识到自己实在是叫的太大声，而且十分的夸张，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，将哼声堵进喉咙里。

“没事，博洋叫出声来吧，挺好听的,我很喜欢。”

“你是变态吗——”金博洋叫着，汗水滑落下来掉在了瑜伽垫上。

羽生结弦笑着按着人的肩膀 将他往前压得越来越下。

“唔嗯...！”

“是不是很痛？那我们来聊聊天？”羽生结弦歪了歪脑袋，“博洋以前的采访我看过，那句‘我从小就喜欢羽生’，是真的吗？”

“废话！”金博洋狠狠的喊出来，“但是现在可能没那么喜欢了，唔啊啊啊——”

他的身体硬生生被按着抵到了大腿，

“要不要这么狠...！这是公报私仇吧我...！”操。

这是金博洋在多伦多最心力憔悴的一个夜晚。

弄完柔韧性训练，将金博洋的腰部和腿按摩之后，羽生结弦准备离开。

“今天和博洋压筋，很愉快哦。”

金博洋一脸冷漠。

——老子一点也不愉快。


End file.
